Embrasse le !
by Mude
Summary: OS Yaoi. Un prince, une fausse princesse, combien de possibilités ? couple 1x2


Titre : Embrasse-le !

Auteur : Xiao-Mai

Source : Gundam Wing

Genre : On donne de la voix dans cet OS :) ...Bande d'hentais ambulants, comprenez qu'il y a une chanson dans le texte.

Rating : K comme Kawaii. Nan, pas de lemon dans celui-ci, j'espère que ça ne va pas vous rebuter.

Note : Les phrases en italiques sont les pensées des persos quand ils sont en dialogue. La chanson empruntée est tirée de la petite sirène « Embrasse-la » chantée par Henri Salvador, doubleur de Sébastien le crabe (j'adore XD) bien sûr, j'ai remplacé le féminin par le masculin, sinon ça le fait pas.

Couple : 1x2.

Disclaimer : Bon, pour une fois, on ne va pas tergiverser là dessus, sont pas à moi, ainsi que la chanson.

G-Boys : C'est con ça….

Moi : Doshite ? (pourquoi)

G-boys : Bah, pour une fois, on étaient arrivés à négocier avec nos créateurs pour qu'ils te laissent nous emprunter….mais bon, si tu ne veux pas, on va pas insister…

Moi : NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN !!! Pourquoi moi !!! monde cruel !

GO TO THE LECTURE !!

**Ceci est une sorte de conte de fées…**

**_

* * *

_**

One-Shot :

๑๑ **Embrasse-le !** ๑๑

* * *

Dans un royaume fort fort lointain (non c'est pas Shrek 2) vivait un jeune prince du nom d'Heero Odin Lowe Yuy 3ème du nom. Heero était un jeune homme d'une grande beauté, ses cheveux étaient couleurs chocolat, certes en bataille mais on ne le remarquait pas tant cela faisait parti de son charme, il avait de beaux yeux cobalts, ces yeux dont on ne pouvait se détacher, vous entraînant dans son regard aux allures d'abîme.

Ce dernier venait de fêter ses 20 ans et devrait bientôt succéder à son père, le roi Odin Lowe Yuy. Le roi, sentant ses vieux jours comptés, fit venir son fils dans la salle du trône et lui dit :

Odin : Mon fils, les années sont passées et tu es devenu un magnifique jeune homme, fier et courageux. Grâce à tes stratèges, nous sommes parvenus à éviter une guerre avec le royaume voisin. Je le vois bien, tu a mûris……Il est donc temps pour toi de trouver une épouse qui pourra te donner de beaux et nobles enfants. Ta mère et moi serions très heureux si tu acceptais de rencontrer plusieurs prétendantes, n'est ce pas Saki ?

Saki : Il est vrai mon roi que cela me comblerais de joie.

Mais le jeune prince ne voyait pas cela du même œil.

Heero : Mais père, je n'ai aucunement envie de me marier… Ces femmes qui passent leur temps à se maquiller, à se parfumer et qui n'ont aucune conversation intéressante…Cela m'ennuierait plus que tout autre chose de devoir voir plus d'une cinquantaine de prétendantes en ayant la certitude qu'aucune ne me conviendrait.

Odin : Cela suffit ! Je ne saurais tolérer ce caprice de votre part mon fils ! Il faudra bien qu'un jour, tu ai une descendance pour pouvoir te succéder ! Tu ne peux te permettre de rester jouvenceau en étant fils de roi ! Cela est décidé, dans 3 jours, toutes les plus belles jeunes filles du royaume descendront ici pour se présenter à toi.

Le prince ne put rien dire. Il était anéanti car il se voyait déjà marié à une fille idiote.

Lui, ce qu'il aimait, c'était les combats à l'épée, les promenades au galop sur son fidèle Wing, l'étalon blanc, les livres, cette science étrange mais fascinante qu'on nommait Astronomie. Ces étoiles brillant de milles feux l'émerveillait, d'ailleurs quand il faisait un vœu, il s'adressait aux étoiles, les priants de le réaliser.

Mais il se dit qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se livrer à ses passions car, il serait bientôt roi et donc ses devoirs envers le royaume serait une très lourde charge sur ses épaules… Mais si, en plus, il se voyait affublé d'une épouse qu'il n'aimait pas mais qu'il serait obligé de lui faire des enfants, c'était, pour lui, la fin du monde.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les 3 jours passèrent à une vitesse folle et le prince Heero les avait passées enfermé dans ses appartements, à se morfondre et à jurer contre son père. Wufei, son conseiller et ami, avait bien essayé de lui remonter le moral mais rien n'y faisait. Dans un moment de grande dépression, le prince lui dit :

Heero _(affalé sur son lit et regardant le plafond)_ : Wufei, mon ami….

Wufei : Oui mon prince ?

Heero : Tu sais pourquoi je ne veux pas d'une épouse ?

Wufei : Et bien, il me semble, mon prince, que vous me l'avez dit. Elle entraverait votre liberté mais aussi, que vous auriez la certitude de ne pas l'aimer.

Heero : Oui et c'est précisément ce dernier point dont je dois te parler…

Wufei : Je vous écoute.

Heero _(soupire fatalement)_ : Pffffff….J'aime les hommes Wufei.

Silence de mort...

Heero : Wufei ?

Wufei : Mon prince….Je ne sais que vous dire…

Heero : Il n'y a rien à dire hélas…. Je m'en suis aperçu il y a longtemps mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre totalement. Je caressais l'espoir qu'un jour, au détour d'une rue pavée, je rencontrerai une belle jeune fille, intelligente, drôle et avec un bon caractère, pour me faire oublier cette tendance plus qu'étrange que j'ai pour les jeunes hommes… Mais rien n'y fait, j'ai beau me promener dans la ville en regardant toutes les jeunes damoiselles, aucune d'elles n'attire mon attention, alors que tous les beaux jeunes hommes que je croise, je les regarde à la manière qu'un homme devrait regarder les femmes. Wufei, que dois-je faire ? Je suis sûr de ne jamais être heureux dans ma future vie de roi !

Wufei : Prince Heero… Je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien faire pour vous… Cela dit, il vous est permis d'avoir des maîtresses une fois que vous seriez marié, dans votre cas, cela serait plutôt des amants.

Heero : Oui, il ne me reste plus que cette solution. Si je trouve l'amour dans l'un de mes amants, je devrais me résigner à le vivre en secret… Que la vie est cruelle !

Wufei : Mon prince, n'oubliez pas que je suis là, je suis votre ami et je vous soutiendrais quoi qu'il advienne.

Heero : Je te remercie du fond de mon cœur.

Le chinois sourit.

Wufei : Il est temps de se préparer pour…vous savez quoi…

Heero : Hai, malheureusement. Espérons juste que l'épouse que je choisirais sera un peu cultivée… Mais je ne me fais point d'illusions positives.

Le prince se leva de son lit et, avec l'aide de Wufei, il s'habilla. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche à jabots, ouverte sur trois boutons en haut de son torse, d'un veston en peau de bête, et d'un pantalon bordeaux en velours. Il portait également des bagues en or et un collier de rubis, faisant ressortir ses beaux yeux cobalts.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils se faisaient annoncer dans la salle du trône.

« Sa majesté, le prince Heero Odin Lowe Yuy ! Et son conseiller royal, Wufei Ping Ziao Chang ! »

Un air d'orchestre s'éleva dans les airs et joua pour la venue du prince. Celui-ci se dirigea vers les trônes royaux, et s'assit à côté de son père. Son conseiller, Wufei, se plaça aux côtés d'Heero mais en retrait.

Odin : Bien. Faites entrer les prétendantes !

Soudain, on vit les immenses portes de la salle s'ouvrir et on aperçut une centaine de jeunes filles se dirigeant vers les trônes. Elles étaient toutes parées des plus belles, extravagantes robes que l'on ai jamais vus. Un festival de couleurs dansaient devant les yeux du prince, qui commençait déjà à s'ennuyer.

« Son altesse, la princesse Catherine De Bloom ! Fille de sa majesté Triton Barton De Bloom »

La jeune fille se présenta, elle était jolie avec sa robe violine en satin et ses colliers, mince voire même frêle mais trop timide et maladroite, elle faisait sa révérence telle une oie qui essaierait de marcher droit.

Odin : Bien. Qu'en penses-tu mon fils ?

Heero :…

Odin : Suivante !

Et les prétendantes se succédèrent. Heero en avait assez, il voulait que cette mascarade cesse, il souhaitait se réveiller dans son lit en se disant : « Ouf, ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve ! » Mais non, ça n'était pas un rêve mais bel et bien la réalité. Soudain, il fût coupé dans ses pensées par son père.

Odin : Heero, voici la dernière prétendante !

Heero _(affalé sur le trône et s'ennuyant)_ : Hn ?

« Sa majesté, la princesse Dina Maxwell ! »

Il se tourna en direction de la prétendante et ce qu'il vit le laissa pantois ! Une magnifique jeune fille aux cheveux couleurs caramel le regardait, souriante. Elle était si belle en souriant ! Elle portait une robe laissant voir ses clavicules couleur pêche, mais ce qui avait envoûté Heero, c'était ses yeux. Une couleur si belle, si unique, il n'en avait jamais comme ça auparavant, une jolie paire de yeux couleur améthyste. Heero ne s'attarda pas davantage sur la jeune fille, il venait de rencontrer, enfin, une personne du sexe opposé qu'il lui plaisait !

Heero : Père !

Odin : Oui ?

Heero : C'est elle ! C'est elle que je veux !

Odin : Mon fils, enfin tu te décides ! Bien ! Mes chers sujets, je vous annonce que le prince, Heero, vient de faire son choix ! Heero…

Heero : Hn. Princesse Dina Maxwell, me feriez-vous l'honneur de devenir ma fiancée ?

Dina : Mon prince, j'ai tant attendu ce moment et j'accepte.

Heero bien qu'un peu surpris par la voix un brin grave, s'avança donc vers sa fiancée, et celle-ci lui présenta sa main, Heero se mit à genoux et lui fit un tendre baise-main. Se levant, il lui présenta son bras, la princesse le prit et enroula le sien. Tout le monde acclama le prince et la princesse.

La soirée se passa très bien. Ils avaient dîné dans l'immense salle à manger du château, avec le roi et la reine ainsi que les courtisans et courtisanes les plus proches du roi.

Puis, vint le temps où Heero dût raccompagner sa fiancée dans ses appartements. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte.

Heero : Je voulais vous dire, princesse, qu'aucune femme n'a été plus belle que vous, ce soir.

Dina : Prince…

Heero : Je souhaiterai que l'on fasse connaissance princesse Dina… Connaître vos goûts, vos passions, votre personnalité.

Dina : Prince… Je le souhaite également mais…

Heero : Qu'y a t-il ma princesse ?

Dina : Je dois vous avouer quelque chose de très important Heero.

Heero : Mais bien sûr, qu'est-ce donc ma mie ?

Dina : Je préférerai vous en parler à l'intérieur.

Heero : Hn.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Dina. Celle-ci s'assit sur le bout des fesses, sur le lit. Heero, lui, se plaça à côté d'elle mais à distance respectable.

Dina : Ce que j'ai à vous dire mon prince, est très gênant mais je me dois d'être honnête avec vous.

Heero : Allez-y…

Dina : On m'a dit que vous étiez un bon prince, généreux, doux et gentil ainsi qu'une ouverture d'esprit que peu de gens ont.

Le prince rougit à ses compliments.

Dina : Donc, j'espère que ma révélation sera acceptée, bien que j'en doute…

Heero : Ma mie, vous allez me faire mourir d'impatience ! _(rires)_

Dina : Veuillez m'excuser mon prince mais c'est très difficile à vous dire…

Heero _(prenant les mains de Dina dans les siennes)_ : Ma princesse, quoi qu'il arrive, je vous promets que j'essaierais de comprendre…

Dina : Donc… Veuillez ne pas m'appeler princesse mais prince, ainsi que par mon vrai nom, Duo.

Heero : Pardon ?

Duo : Mon cher prince, je suis un homme.

Heero : QUOI ?!! Mais, enfin, ma mie, c'est ridicule ! je le vois bien, vos courbes ne sont pas celles…d'un…d'un homme ! Et…je vois bien un atout que seule une femme peut avoir…

Duo : Vous vous trompez mon prince… ¤ défait les boutons de sa robe et se retournant vers Heero, laissant tout tomber ¤ Me croyez-vous à présent ?

Duo avait, sur le torse, un bandage de tissu servant à retenir deux amas de coton qui lui avait fait office de poitrine tantôt. Heero était perplexe. Il avait devant lui, un jeune homme de toute beauté qui s'était fait passé pour une femme. Pourquoi ?

Heero : Vous m'avez trompé….vous vous êtes moqué de moi !

Duo : Non…non mon prince, il est vrai que j'ai infligé une grande peine à votre cœur car vous sembliez bien aimer la princesse Dina… Mais je vous assure qu'il y a une très bonne raison à cela !

Heero : Et puis-je savoir qu'elle est cette raison ?

Duo : La raison est très simple votre altesse…. Je vous aime.

Le cœur d'Heero fit un bon dans sa poitrine.

Heero : Vous…m'aimez ?

Duo : Oui. Je sais que vous trouvez cela dégoûtant mais je suis tombé amoureux de vous le jour où vous êtes venus,vous et vos parents, en voyage d'amitié dans mon royaume. Vous ne devez plus vous en souvenir car c'était il y a 10 ans. Nous n'étions que des enfants mais quand je vous ai vu dans le jardin du palais, j'ai été subjugué par votre prestance et votre beauté. Je ne vous mens pas Heero, je me mourais d'amour pour vous pendant tout ce temps, et cette annonce comme quoi vous recherchiez une fiancée, était une aubaine pour moi. Je me suis donc déguisé pour vous approcher. Ne me détestez pas Heero ! Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est par amour pour vous !

Heero :… Je comprends. Mais pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venu dans mon royaume en titre de voyage ? Vous auriez été vous-même, vous n'auriez pas eu à vous déguiser !

Duo : Cela est vrai, j'y avais pensé…. Mais je me suis rendu compte qu'en faisant cela, je ne gagnerai que votre amitié, ce qui est déjà bien mais… je voulais plus qu'une amitié…

Heero : Duo…

Duo : Pardonnez moi, Sire… Maintenant, vous pouvez me jeter hors du château, m'insulter… mais j'ai dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

Heero : Je ne ferais rien de tout ça Duo.

Duo _(effrayé) _: Qu'allez vous faire ?

Heero : Me confesser auprès de vous également.

Duo : Hein ?

Heero : Duo… J'aime les hommes aussi. Je perdais tout espoir qu'un jour, je trouverai quelqu'un comme moi et rien que pour moi. Une personne avec qui, je serais totalement naturel, que j'aimerais prendre dans mes bras et aimer librement.

Duo : Heero ! M'aimez vous ?

Heero : Je ne peux pas le dire encore, mais déjà « Dina » m'avait plu, cela ne peut que progresser ¤ sourit ¤

Duo : Merci…

Un silence apaisant se fit dans la chambre.

Heero : Je crois que nous devrions aller nous coucher pour nous remettre de ces émotions.

Duo : Vous avez raison…. Bonne nuit Heero _¤ sourit ¤_

Heero _(sourit aussi)_ : Bonne nuit Duo.

Le prince se leva et partit en direction de la porte, Duo le suivant, mais au moment où celui-ci passait la porte, Duo le retourna avec douceur et l'embrassa sur la joue. (niark niark vous y avez cru hein ?)

Duo : Bonne nuit Heero…

Et la porte se referma.

Heero : Je…euh…bonne nuit…

Le prince marcha d'un pas pressé vers sa chambre, il s'y enferma et se jeta sur son lit, habillé. Il prit un édredon de plume et le ramena vers lui en le serrant fort. On pouvait voir sur ses joues, un fort rougissement. Et son cœur battait à toute allure.

« Kami-sama ! il…il m'a embrassé sur la joue ! (à l'époque, c'était assez intime de donner un baiser, même sur la joue, à quelqu'un. C'est pour ça que Heero en est tout retourné) Dieu qu'il est beau… Mais je ne le connais pas…je ne me souviens pas de cette visite 10 ans plutôt… Je..je vais essayer de faire plaisir à Duo, comme tout bon fiancé doit le faire. »

Et il s'endormit sur cette pensée.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les jours passaient et Heero sentait qu'il tombait de plus en plus sous le charme de « sa fiancée ». Bien sûr, ils avaient convenus tous les deux, qu'en présence des autres, Duo devrait se comporter comme une femme.

Mais dès qu'ils étaient seuls, Dina devenait Duo. Ils riaient, discutaient de tout. Ils étaient devenus très complices, Heero jetait souvent des regards en coin à Duo, qui ne le voyait pas, car il était occupé à diverses choses. Duo, faisait la même chose envers Heero.

Une après-midi, ils se promenaient tous les deux dans le jardin royal quand soudain, ils entendirent la musique d'un orchestre de bal au loin.

Duo : Heero, entendez vous ?

Heero : Oui, oui j'entends Duo.

Duo : Voulez vous danser ?

Heero : Hn ?

Duo : Ne faites pas le timide,_(rires) _s'il vous plait, dansez avec moi.

Heero : D'accord.

Et ils commencèrent à danser sur cette valse. Le natté (il attachait ses cheveux en natte, et maquillé, il ressemblait vraiment à une femme) portant une robe, cela ne choqua pas les servants et servantes passant dans les environs. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Wufei les observaient, caché derrière un arbre.

Wufei _(chuchotant)_ : Mon prince, je suis heureux pour vous, même si vous vous exposez à quelques problèmes en aimant un homme (il avait été mis dans la confidence). Par contre, on ne peux pas dire que vous soyez très hardi avec votre fiancé…. Embrassez le ! Il n'attend que ça !...Bon j'ai compris.

Le conseiller appela plusieurs servants et servantes et leur donna comme objectif « Opération, embrassez la » en montrant Heero et Dina danser en se rapprochant d'un petit lagon. Le personnel comprit et commencèrent à bloquer des issues et à danser doucement, en tournant autour d'eux mais de loin. Et Wufei commença à chanter.

Regarde-le, doux et fragile à la fois  
Il ne dit rien, il se tait  
Mais ton coeur brûle en secret  
Tu ne sais pas pourquoi  
Mais c'est plus fort que toi  
T'aimerais bien... l'embrasser  
Tu rêvais d'lui  
Tu l'attends depuis toujours  
Si c'est un roman d'amour  
Faut provoquer l'étincelle  
Et les mots crois-moi  
Pour ça, y'en a pas  
Décide-toi, embrasse-le

On voit Heero hésiter à l'embrasser. Duo, lui n'attend que ça et attendra autant qu'il faudra pour pouvoir accéder pleinement à son bonheur. Le personnel danse autour d'eux et jette des fleurs ça et là.

Wufei : Avec moi maintenant (le personnel)

Refrain:  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la, my oh my  
Il est intimidé  
Il n'ose pas l'embrasser  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la, s'il est sage  
Ça serait vraiment dommage  
Adieu le fiancé

Prends-lui la main  
Dans la douceur du lagon  
Décide-toi mon garçon  
Et n'attends pas demain  
Il n'dit pas un mot  
Et n'dira pas un mot  
Avant d'être embrassé

Heero re-essaie et s'approche des lèvres de Duo, de plus en plus.

Sha-la-la-la-la-la, n'aies pas peur  
Ne pense qu'au bonheur  
Vas-y, oui, embrasse-le  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la, n'hésite pas  
Puisque tu sais que toi  
Toi, tu ne penses qu'à ça  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la, c'est si bon  
Écoute la chanson  
Décide-toi, embrasse-le  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la, vas-y fait vite  
Écoute la musique

De plus en plus encore, les lèvres se rapprochent, ne sont qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Tout le monde mime le baiser et en les regardant en disant doucement : Aller !

Dépêche-toi, embrasse-le  
Embrasse-le, embrasse-le,

Embrasse-le... allez, vas-y  
Embrasse-le !

Les lèvres des deux amoureux s'unirent.

Heero : Duo…je t'aime…

Duo _(souriant tendrement)_ : Ca y est, vous m'aimez enfin…

Heero éclata de rire et il prit Duo par la taille, le souleva et le fit tournoyer.

Heero : Oui, oui, je t'aime, je t'aime !!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Deux semaines plus tard…_**

Prêtre : Je vous déclare mari et….mari ! Vous pouvez embrasser le marié votre majesté.

Heero embrassa alors Duo, son époux. Ils étaient parés, tous les deux, de leurs plus beaux apparats. Ils sortirent de l'église et tous les sujets, en leur envoyant des pétales de fleurs et de grains de riz, criaient : « Vive les mariés ! Vive nos rois ! ».

Ils vécurent heureux mais n'eurent pas d'enfants, du moins biologiquement, ils firent donc appel à une "mère porteuse." (1)

Quoi ? vous vous demandez comment le roi a accepté le fait que son fils soit gay et qu'il puisse se marier avec un homme ? pfff, quels enquiquinants vous faîtes ! Mais bon, vu que c'est vous, je vais faire un effort et vous le raconter.

* * *

**------------FLASH-BACK------------**

Heero, gonflé à bloc par le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec « sa fiancée » et aussi parce qu'il en avait discuté avec celle-ci, alla voir ses parents.

Heero : Père, mère, je dois parler avec vous.

Odin : Cela ne peut-il pas attendre fils ? J'ai beaucoup de parchemins à lire.

Heero _(ignorant les paroles de son père)_ : C'est à propos de Dina.

Odin _(intrigué)_ : Que se passe-t-il ?

Heero : C'est un peu délicat…

Saki _(douce)_ : Parles, mon doux enfant, nous t'écoutons. Y aurait-il un problème ?

Heero : Et bien, tout d'abord, il vous faut savoir que j'aime Dina de tout mon cœur… Mais malheureusement, Dieu parfois, dans sa grande taquinerie, nous joue des tours bien souvent surprenants….

Odin : Cesse de tourner autour du pot fils !

Heero : Bien. Dina n'est pas une femme, c'est un homme, il s'appelle Duo et je l'aime. Je ne compte pas annuler le mariage !

Silence de mort….

Soudain, Odin éclate de rire.

Heero, déstabilisé, lui demanda la raison de ce fou rire.

Odin : Ce n'est que ça !! AHAHAHAHAHA

Heero : Ano….que ça ? C'est tout de même important !!

Saki : Mon chéri, il faut que je t'explique quelque chose. Ton père, avant de me rencontrer, avait la tendance d'aimer les jeunes damoiseaux. Lorsqu'il devint roi, il fit passer une loi disant que les relations entre êtres de même anatomie étaient tolérées. Entre-temps, nous nous sommes rencontrés, mais il ne changea pas la loi car, il l'avait été avant et donc, cela aurait été injuste vis à vis du peuple, maintenant que le roi avait trouvé son épouse. Pardonnes nous, nous te l'avions caché car nous croyions que tu aimais les jeunes filles

Heero : Hn... Mais comment ferons nous pour la descendance ?? C'est un gros problème…

(1) Odin : Pas du tout !! il y a dans le royaume, des femmes dont le métier est « mère porteuse » pour les couples n'ayant pas la possibilité d'avoir des enfants, autant hommes/femmes que hommes/hommes et femmes/femmes. Il suffit juste, chacun à votre tour, de la mettre dans votre couche une nuit. Pardonnes nous encore une fois, nous t'avons sermonnés en croyant connaître ta préférence...

Heero : Hn. Mais comment font les couples femmes/femmes ?

Saki : C'est très simple, c'est l'inverse. C'est le « père donateur », son travail consiste à passer une nuit avec l'une des femmes du couple. Il peut tout aussi bien mettre dans sa couche la femme d'un couple composé d'un homme/femme car ce n'est pas forcément la femme qui ne peut enfanter, le père peut aussi être impuissant (nan, pas de ce côté là !! le terme stérile n'existait pas avant, j'ai du employer un autre mot s'en rapprochant).

Heero : Je comprends. Donc, rien ne change ?

Odin : Rien ne change.

Heero : Merci père.

Et avant qu'Odin n'ai pu répondre, Heero était déjà parti rejoindre Duo. Ce dernier expliqua toute l'histoire au natté qui, au fur et à mesure du récit, pleura de joie.

Duo : Heero, c'est merveilleux !!!

Heero : Oui. Ai shiteru boku no tenshi. (je t'aime mon ange)

Duo : Boku mo, anata (moi aussi, mon chéri)

Heero : Eien ni desu ka ? (pour l'éternité ?)

Duo : Eien desu. (l'éternité)

Et ils scellèrent ces douces paroles par un tendre et passionnel baiser.

**------------FIN FLASH-BACK------------**

* * *

Et là, c'est vraiment la fin ;)

_**OWARI**_

Alala, tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attente du 6ème chapitre de « Au détour d'une rue ». Je manque d'inspiration… GOMEN NASAI !!

Voilà, sinon dîtes moi ce que vous pensez de ce petit OS et…

๑๑ **JOYEUX NOEL ET BONNE ANNEE D'AVANCE !!** ๑๑


End file.
